Lettre ouverte d'un lycanthrope littérateur
by Oceanna
Summary: Remus décide d'écrire une lettre publique, entièrement dédiée à Sirius, où il ose enfin aborder la question épineuse de la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami... Car la survie du monde magique en dépend.


A/N : Cet écrit est né d'une fanfic de trop Sirius/OC. Je n'en dirai pas le nom, parce qu'elle est bonne au demeurant, et que ce serait injuste comparé aux... guimauves que l'on peut trouver sur le site.

Je n'aurai pas pu écrire ce texte sans ma correspondance avec **Ocee** qui m'a permis de sortir des clichés ffnetiens des personnages d'Harry Potter. Donc merci beaucoup !

Je me permet de prévenir pour les lecteurs encore présents : j'ai décidé d'envoyer un message perso plus ou moins cordiale aux gens qui me mettront dans leur fav' sans laisser de reviews. Les raisons sont expliquées dans mon profil.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Lettre ouverte d'un lycanthrope littérateur

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Si j'écris cette lettre ouverte aujourd'hui, c'est pour révéler ce que peu de personne savent, et nier ce que beaucoup racontent. J'ai pris la plume pour disculper les accusations et les bruits qui courent sur le compte d'un de mes amis les plus chers, et qui sont injustement répandus par des langues non pas mal intentionnées mais ignorantes.

Peut-être que tout ceci serait plus clair si je me présentais et si je le présentais.

Je me nomme Remus Lupin. Et je parle de Sirius Black. Vous le saviez déjà, de la page de résumé ? C'est normal. Mais, en tant que personnage, et pour continuer l'illusion romanesque que vous recherchez dans les fanfictions, je me dois de faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Mais, que dire sur Sirius Black ? Reformulons : que dites-vous sur Sirius ?

«Ah, Sirius Black... Sirius Black, Maraudeur émérite...» Oui, le fait d'être Maraudeur est devenu le secret de polichinelle aujourd'hui, et cela le remplit de honte de s'être laissé si facilement démasquer... N'oubliez pas que Severus n'a pas reconnu nos noms sur la Carte du Maraudeur dans le tome trois ! Donc, Maraudeur émérite. «... Animagus non déclaré...» Encore un secret de polichinelle. Mais cette fois, c'est de sa propre faute, et il ne peut pas accuser les romans de l'avoir trahi. Si au moins il avait été plus prudent – mais Sirius et prudent ne vont pas souvent ensemble dans la même phrase.

Mais revenons au sujet, puisque c'est cela qui vous intéresse. Ne mentez pas : vous avez lu le résumé avant de cliquer sur le lien ! Sirius Black, Maraudeur émérite, Animagus non déclaré... «...maître redoutable en farces et attrapes..., dites-vous encore». C'est vrai, quoique les jumeaux Weasley sont parvenus à un meilleur niveau, sans doute en l'absence de blague de trop mauvais goût contre les Serpentards. N'épiloguons donc pas, le livre offre assez d'exemples des jumeaux pour que les auteurs y puisent leur inspiration, déjà fertile au demeurant.

«... Coureur de jupon en puissance...». Ah ! Nous y sommes enfin ! Coureur de jupon ! Et où le voyez-vous, mesdemoiselles (ou mesdames et, très rarement, messieurs) ? Où le lisez-vous ? Je sais – vous rêvez d'être regardées par ses beaux yeux gris sans fond, vous imaginez si fort d'être enlacées par ses bras puissants, vous fantasmez sur ses mains si longues (et on sait ce que l'on dit, grandes mains, grande...). Mais, mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas vrai.

«Ah, pensez vous, c'est le pairing ! Sirius ne peut appartenir qu'à Rémus !». Non merci, sans façon. J'apprécie tout à fait Sirius, malgré son arrogance occasionnelle et son manque de maturité, mais pas... pas comme ça, par Merlin !

Si je dois être honnête, Sirius s'est parfois amusé à paraître gay devant son petit frère. Un moyen comme un autre de faire bisquer sa famille en bravant les interdits. Même si, la plupart du temps, il préférait James comme prétendu partenaire – plus approprié pour répondre à ce genre de... scène. Plus... naturel. Pour ma part, j'ai Tonks, mon cœur est...pris. Assiégé. Comblé. Bref... Ne vous en déplaise, mesdemoiselles en manque de romance romanesque, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de plus.

Mais alors, Sirius ? Sirius est Sirius. Ses hormones ne l'ont jamais trop dérangé au point de briser les cœurs à tour de bras, de coucher pour un soir (et _où_ dans Poudard peut-on ne pas être surpris, dites-moi ? C'est une question récurrente qui m'interpelle toujours... Non, nous ne connaissions pas la Salle sur Demande durant notre scolarité. Oseriez-vous affirmer que nous avons consciemment laissé Harry dans la panade au tome 5 ?).

Quant à s'attacher à une femme ? Il y en a eu quelques unes mais pas tant. Sirius, comme James n'avaient pas un fan-club attaché à leurs semelles – sauf James durant les match de Quidditch, mais c'était autre chose. Sauf le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais ça, c'était un autre problème... Et puis, comment auraient-ils pu planifier la moitié de leurs farces s'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment par une indiscrète camarade ? Cela me dépasse...

Bref, _back to the topic_. Il n'y a jamais que l'amitié qui compte pour Sirius. Il n'a jamais réussi à faire confiance aux femmes qui l'ont entouré – j'avoue qu'avec sa mère, c'était à parier. Il y avait _nous_, et guère plus. Nous trois, James son presque-frère, Peter, qui le fixait de ses yeux admiratifs, Peter qui se souvenait toujours de tout et qui était notre mémoire sur patte. Pour les longues soirées d'hiver où nous arrivions à nous retrouver malgré Voldemort, où nous n'osions guère parler vraiment futur et où nous commencions à douter de chacun, Peter fut, ironiquement, notre plus grand lien. Et il y a moi. Émerveillé d'être accepté, moi qui avait grandi dans la peur, dans le secret, dans le '_personne ne doit savoir, sinon..._'. Émerveillé de voir que nous avons tenu le coup pendant sept années à vivre ensemble dans le même dortoir, à n'être presque qu'ensemble et sans nous déchirer... Il y a eu des brouilles, nombreuses, vous savez. Surtout entre Sirius et James.

Cela vous étonne ? Quand même ! Sirius et James étaient frères. À la vie et à la mort, mais frères avant tout. Et qu'est-ce qu'une amitié aussi forte sans disputes ? Sans rien pour se retrouver, sans rien pour la faire changer, évoluer ? C'est le silence, l'immobilité... Je sais, j'ai eu trop souvent ce défaut. Ne rien dire pour ne rien détruire... Il a fallu la blague de Sirius pour que je parle et que je me rende compte que nous étions tellement plus proches ainsi, quand on a plus peur d'être honnête, quand on sait que ça se résoudra peut-être par un coup de poing, puis une étreinte.

Oui, nous étions proches comme ça.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous rêviez d'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et je me suis encore éloigné du sujet... Revenons à votre Sirius, si vous le voulez bien. Démontons ensemble sa mécanique sans rentrer dans les détails techniques.

Votre Sirius. «Sûr de lui, sourire charmeur...». J'admets, cela colle au Sirius que je fréquente. «... prêt à jouer de son charme à tout moment...». Certes, pour se sortir des situations difficiles de temps à autre, quand il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et qu'il ne faisait pas un concours d'heures de retenues avec James. Je n'y participais pas –j'étais préfet après tout– mais leurs récits m'ont toujours fait sourire, avec réticence... Mais sinon, Sirius est rarement séducteur. Il a ce charme désinvolte, perdu dès qu'il en devient conscient.

Votre Sirius, souvent «amoureux d'un(e) Serpentard(e)». Mais où l'avez-vous pêché, celle-là ? Nous parlons de Sirius Black... Sa haine pour les verts et argents n'est plus à démontrer, trop ancrée dans ses habitudes pour qu'il songe un instant à la remettre en question. Il n'a jamais approché cette maison autrement que pour des blagues douteuses ou des insultes. J'ai tenté de le raisonner, de lui dire que rien n'est noir ni blanc... Il ne l'a compris que bien plus tard, entre la trahison de Peter, la mort de son frère.

Quand à ceux qui l'imaginent avec Severus... Par Merlin, écoutez-vous ! Nous parlons de deux personnes qui n'ont jamais pu s'encadrer, même en peinture, pour employer votre langage... Comment peut-on songer que l'amour et la haine sont jumeaux ? Il s'agit de passions ! Aussi destructrices qu'absolues – et là s'arrête la ressemblance. Bref, n'épiloguons pas : si vous me lisez encore, vous le savez déjà. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir à ce point –parce que je sais que vous n'être pas idiotes, mesdemoiselles– le mettre en couple avec un tel opposé ? Cela vous fascine, avouez-le. L'interdit. L'improbable. L'espoir de réussir l'impossible en mots, aussi ridicules et clichés soient-ils. Mais attaquez-vous au problème, en ce cas ! Attaquez-vous à _comment_ Sirius –notre Sirius, celui que vous fréquentez depuis cinq tomes– peut s'attacher à un(e) Serpentard. Pas pourquoi, non, pour éviter de tomber dans la citation trop connue «Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point» de Pascal qui lui parlait de religion et de nulle autre chose, et surtout pas d'un roman sirupeux. Mais comment ? Comment peut-il ? Soyez un peu ambitieuses, et ne tomber pas dans l'automatisme du 'tout le monde le fait' !

Passons, mon auteur me fait parler dans le vide et je préfère enchaîner. Votre Sirius, «doué mais glandeur»... Je me dois de protester. Sirius sait travailler. Il est doué, certes, et ne fait que ce qu'il l'intéresse. Cela n'empêche, il a toujours été capable, comme James et dans une moindre mesure Peter, d'écumer la bibliothèque pour trouver les renseignements qu'il cherchait. Et il s'était fait un devoir de réussir ses études, dernier pied de nez à sa famille pour leur prouver qu'il valait quelque chose. Comment arrivez-vous à expliquer la Carte du Maraudeur sinon ?

Enfin, j'admets qu'il ne suivait pas les cours de Binns. Je dois avouer que moi non plus. Je prenais plus de notes que lui ou James, mais plus par mauvaise conscience que par une passion pour les études.

Et je me dois de m'insurger contre le rôle que vous me faites tenir. J'étais un élève plus sérieux que studieux. Je n'avais pas le talent de James ou de Sirius, mais nous avions tous les trois une bonne mémoire qui nous laissait le temps de nous amuser ou souvent de nous occuper de Peter qui avait plus de mal. Nous le faisions souvent tous les quatre. Peter avait plus de prestance durant Poudlard que dans les livres. Plus d'honneur, plus de principes. Pas le poids de ses actions qui le rendait fébrile, tremblant, ridicule. Peter faisait partie de notre groupe à part entière... Ce qui s'est passé ensuite... est né de sa peur, de sa sensation d'isolement. J'étais parti, parce qu'être loup-garou était mal vu, et je n'osai pas revenir... Sirius s'occupait de la survie de James et jouait au héros, James s'occupait de Lily et d'Harry et tentait d'assurer la survie du monde magique... C'est déjà beaucoup quand la mort plane. Ce n'était pas assez.

Mais assez – assez de mauvais souvenirs, de mauvaises conscience et de regrets. Il ne s'agit que d'un livre, au final. Un livre sur lequel vous choisissez de vous basez pour écrire. Ou du moins vous faites comme si... Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas à prendre la plume et à rédiger ce texte... Pardon, soyons honnêtes : si c'était le cas, l'auteur qui emprunte ma voix ne se sentirait pas encline à écrire un tel pot-pourri de réflexion sur le grand, l'unique Sirius Black dont les chevilles gonflent dangereusement, et la tête aussi.

Ma langue me trahit, je me dois de tout avouer : Sirius est dans un état critique. Il a beau être un personnage de papier (et d'écran. Et de carte chocogrenouille. Et de figurine. De jeu vidéo. Et tout ce que j'oublie), il a beau être un sorcier doué... Il est en très mauvais état. Comme Draco, Severus, Harry et Hermione, ces personnages sont suremployés, surmenés. Leurs chevilles gonflent, leur tête aussi, pire, ils doivent se transformer selon les souhaits de chaque auteurs qui n'hésitent pas à les remanier à leur sauces. Et... C'est tragique, vraiment. Je n'ose vous les décrire, c'est... Ils sont au bord de la crise, de la grève collective, de la folie furieuse ! Hermione ne supporte plus de se changer en belle jeune fille à tout vas alors qu'elle adore ses boucles emmêlées et qu'elle ne souhaite que retourner à ses chers livres... Drago ne veut plus se repentir et tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il hait (ou qu'il voit comme son parent...), cela le rend malade. Harry... ne supporte plus Drago. Il ne peut plus le croiser et envisage sérieusement de faire un suicide après l'avoir tué... Et il est au bord de la séparation avec Ginny qui commence à croire aux bruits qui courent. Severus regrette le temps où il pouvait être agent double entre Dumbledore et Voldemort et vivre son amour impossible avec Lily dans son coin. Elle le soutient comme elle peut à la demande d'Harry quand il tentait encore d'arranger la situation... Sirius envisage de se cacher de nouveau avec Buck. Cela le ronge, c'est horrible à voir. Dès qu'on l'appelle et qu'il ne reconnaît pas la voix, il s'enfuit se cacher chez James ou chez moi. Il ne dort plus, cauchemarde. Comme tous les autres.

Alors je vous en prie, cher lecteurs qui écrivez, pensez à eux ce soir. Pensez qu'ils regrettent de plus en plus souvent d'avoir répondu à l'appel de Rowling, et qu'ils envisagent la désertion pure et simple de tous les tomes d'Harry Potter. Et que serait l'histoire sans ces personnages ? 'Ron Weasley', puisque c'est le seul restant du trio gagnant ? Vous admettez que c'est mal parti. Et que Voldemort risque de gagner dans ses conditions-là...

La survie du monde magique dépend de vous,

Remus Lupin, lycanthrope, mari de N. Tonks, et personnage secondaire d'Harry Potter.

A/N : Oui, il s'agit de provocation pure et simple. Non, je ne suis pas aussi puriste quand je lis des fanfics. Ces quelques points mis en valeurs, vous avez toute latitude pour me faire part de vos commentaires, je serai ravie de vous répondre !


End file.
